newdragonballfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Casear
Casear (カシア Kasia) is a male Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. In a case similar to Bardock, he was somehow transported through time, along with his sister, during Freeza's attack on Planet Vegeta, however, he was transported forward in time instead of back in time. Appearance Casear is a young man with spiky black hair, that, due to his Saiyan heritage, has never changed upon attaining full length. He is most commonly seen his orange gi over a yellow undershirt. He wears dark shoes and a blue obi tied around his waist. Personality Casear displays a personality fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky and enjoys the thrill of battle, and can kill in cold blood. While being an expert in battle, he doesn't qualify as a tactician, rarely thinking over moves before he makes them, but somehow, most of them turn out in his favour. Unlike most Saiyans, possibly due to being sent forward in time to Earth as a child with his sister, Casear developed the ability to care for others, those he is close to at the very least, and when his friends are in danger is when he truly becomes enraged. Like all Saiyans, Casear has a large appetite, but he says the food on Planet Vegeta was better than what Earthlings have to offer, but he's adjusted over the course of the years. History Casear was born on Planet Vegeta, around the same time as Prince Vegeta himself. Powers Techniques and Special Abilities Flight - The ability to levitate oneself with ki. Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Afterimage Technique - The ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind, Casear developed this technique independently of the same technique used by Master Roshi on Earth. Kamehameha - Learned from his attendance at the New Turtle School as a child, Casear is capable of using the Kamehameha, a technique he picked up on rather quickly. TO use it, he must cup his hands at his side, concentrating ki at a single point between his hands, before thrusting them forward to release a streaming, powerful beam of energy. Smasher Ball - An energy sphere created by focusing ki into one point on Casear's palm and expanding it into a small sphere. This sphere is a contact move that requires Casear to slam it into his enemy, and he then brings them up into the air and slams then down, causing the sphere to explode. Destructo Disk - A technique learned during his attendance at the New Turtle School, the Destructo Disk is a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything. It is however, infamous for its main weaknesses, which are that it is generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it cannot be guided once it is thrown. Transformations *'Super Saiyan:' Trivia *Casear's name is a corruption of the Catsear flatweed. Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Time Traveler Category:Super Saiyan Category:New Turtle School Category:New Turtle School Member